Kaylee Bishop
Kaylee Bishop is the daughter of Elle Bishop and Gabriel Gray. She has the ability of Advanced Telekinesis, and is originally from the future but was time-travelled to the present. Appearance Kaylee is very similar to her mother in appearance, taking very few appearance traits from her father, Gabriel Gray. Her hair is naturally straight, and a dark honey-blonde shade, and her eyes are an electric blue, exactly like her mother's eyes. She is quite short, standing at 5ft 6, and her slim figure lead people to believe she is very weak and unthreatening, and this is misleading to say the least. Ability Kaylee possesses the ability of Advanced Telekinesis. This a highly powerful variant of telekinesis, which can also affect objects on an atomic and subatomic level, as well as moving them with one's mind. Kaylee has possessed this ability since birth, and seems to have great skill with it. Like her father's first secondary ability, she can easily move objects and people with her mind. She can also create electricity by moving electrons, dissolve something at a molecular level, and produce radiation. She can use it to heal wounds, create fire through friction, and fly, and she can melt and freeze. She can move the earth, and alter elements by rearranging them on a subatomic level. Her slight mental instability doesn't seem to have any effect on her use of the ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Elle Bishop *Biological father - Gabriel Gray *Acting father - David Johnston *Half-brother - Noah Gray/Noah Gray Jnr Personality Kaylee is mentally unwell, making her personality slightly unbalanced. She has many deep rooted problems, and tends to disguise them by insulting people. She hides her emotions well, and is highly deceptive. Etymology Kaylee is an English and Gaelic name meaning "Descendant of Caollaidhe" which has no reference to her whatsoever. She has no middle name, and her surname, Bishop, is an English name which means "overseer" and is also a Christian religious office. History Kaylee's history is largely unknown, except that she is a strong fighter against Pinehearst and when she is 22 years old, she will travel backwards in time with her half-brother, Noah, to try and save the world and prevent the future events. She is still plotting for a way to do so, and was recently roped into Noah's plan to try and save his aunt, Andrea, only to learn that the woman was already dead. Both Kaylee and her half-brother escaped the building. Kaylee returned to her own home, and only learned of how Noah confronted Red over Andrea's death, and killed Red only to be killed himself by her as she died, several weeks afterwards. She then remembered Noah previously mentioning a cousin of his who could heal or revive others, and determined to identify this person in order to save Noah. She also helped Peter Petrelli break into Pinehearst in order to save Sapphire Thompson after the woman had handed herself in. Younger Self Kaylee's younger self is currently a year and a half old, and she is being raised by her mother, Elle Bishop, and her mother's boyfriend, David Johnston. She has had no contact with her biological father, Gabriel Gray and she will not for several years. She has manifested the ability of Advanced Telekinesis, but has little control over it, and the power is currently dormant. She lives in New York, and she has never met her future self. Category:Characters